narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rasengakure
History Hexoshigakure, meaning Village of the Helixians, is the only village located in the Land of Plasma, was the most tecnologically advanced village in the Shinobi World. Up until the beginning of the Forth Shinobi World War, Hexoshigakure was one of the 7 Great Countries. In the center of the Hexoshigakure once exist a Gigantic Momument dedicated to Kana Korimachi, and an Unknown Helixian, the two founders of Hexoshigakure, with Kana Korimachi being it's first and only Hexoshikage, despite the village being around for centuries, due to a genetic mutation making him biologically immortal. Up until its demise, it remained in its prime, having a Military rating of 5 Stars, a Population Rating of 5 Stars and and Economic rating of 5 Stars, the only village in the history of the world of have 5 stars in all three catagories. Their unmatched fighting skills, and unsurpassed knowledge in all arts of Ninjutsu made them a force to be reckoned with. Throughout their history, only three conflicts have ever directly involved Hexoshigakure; being challenged by 3 different villages of different outer countries, in three different eras with each battle shortest battle lasting a day and the longest lasting 8 das, resulting in Hexoshigakure being victoreous in each conflict. It's also noted that they have been around since the Sage of the Six Paths. They were are also the only village in existance to see the battle of the Sage of the Six Paths vs the 10 Tailed Beast, it's division, and the sealing of its body inside the moon, as well as witnessing and aiding in the technogical advancment of the world over the course of centuries. Hexoshigakure has been around since the Sage of the Six Paths and soon became his followers, following in his way of life, while obtaining as much knowledge as they could from him while he was living. This "knowledge collecting" of known would soon give this village the nickname "Collectors of Knowledge of the Ninja World." Since they got a majority of their knowledge from the Sage, they quickly became a very advanced society and soon became the most technologically advanced village in the world. They recorded all of their knowledge in scrolls, and sealed them with special seals, hoping that one day, if the ninja world was to get wiped out, whoever survived could use their various collections of knowledge to restore the world to peaceful times again. But as they all knew, it would come with a risk of their knowledge falling into the wrong hands. The Leader, Kana Korimachi, had relationships with the Senju, as he after coming to the land just outside the land that would soon be the land of Fire, He founded Hexoshigakure, and soon after married Naomi Senju. Due to being around since the time of the Sage of the Six Paths, Hexoshigakure has witnessed and aided their allies in every Shinobi World War, and as a result, their various styles of combat, fightning styles, sensory techniques, weapons, and jutsu have evolved into what they are today. Founder Kana Korimachi, of Hexoshigakures Helixian Clan, founded the village just outside of the land that would soon become known as the Land of Fire aka Konahagakure. Geography Hexoshigakure was located in the Land of Plasma, North West of the Land of Fire, now present day Yoshigakure. The weather of the Land of Plasma varies with its various regions, but the weather found there was considered natural phenomenon to villages outside the Land of Plasma, but these particular weather conditions and patterns were unique to The Land of Plasma alone. As recorded by the Helixians, there were 5 different regions but 6 different weather types, including 1 artificial weather type. The North East Region The North East Region had the most unusual weather, Plasma Vortex Storms, low energy and high energy, ruled this part of the lands. It covers 3/15 of the Land of Plasma. The landscape here was fairly normal with large forest in common patches along the land. Plasma streams continueously stayed in contact with specifically large patches of Unique Quartz Crystals that absorbed heat extremely well. Why this occured is unknown but its theorized that the unique molecular structure of the quartz crystals attracted the plasma streams on a level 5x more powerful than a how a magnet attracts metal. This region was said to be fairly hot and contained very unique lifeforms, including giant lizards that produce their own light through bioluminescence, birds with really long bladed tails and jellyfish like creatures that floated through the air instead of swiming in water. Due to the plasma related weather in this region, the Helixians nicknamed this place "The Plasma Zone." The South East Region The South East Region had the most unusual type of weather, Fire Maelstroms surrounding a small star-like object that produced extremely hot prominences. It covers 3/15 of the Land of Plasma. This zone was noted by the Helixians to be the only artificial weather type in the land, created as a testiment to their knowledge and understanding of the sun and how it functioned, as well as being a mechanism to generate limitless energy to power the massive village itself. It's noted that when Niyya Korimachi accidently released all of her highly condensed chakra, it caused the artificial star-like object to become hyper-heated, producing plasma instead of fire. Due to the artificial origin of this region, the Helixians named this region "The Synthetic Zone." The South Region The South Region had the most normal weather conditions, normal sunshine, rain, winds and snow. It also covers 5/15 of the Land of Plasma, and is adjacent to one of the largest oceans in the world. This region was one of the most biologically diverse regions in the ninja world, having over 2,000 species of trees, 67,00 species of plants, 45,000 species of animals, 320,000 species of oceanic creatues and 3,040 species of insects. This region is epically diverse in life and provided the Helixians with a treasure trove of life to study and research. Due to its massive amount of diverse life, the Helixians nicknamed this region "The Vitality Zone" The South West Region The South West Region is the chosen location of a majority of Hexoshigakures Sealed Chambers of Forbidden Scrolls. It covers 3/15 of the Land of Plasma. The Helixians chose this area because of the large forest that surrounded the area. This area is noted by the Helixians to be guarded with special seals that activate if intruders try to breach the seals. This level is also uarded with the most dangerous and most powerful seals the Helixians ever developed, a combination ofIntantaneous Counteraction Seals, Continueous Seals, and Eternal Seals. The chambers were created with the best technology the Helixians had, and even contained DNA Scanners, which used Advanced Electromagnetic technology to scan the body and skin of people attempting to enter the area. If they didn't match helixian or other permitted DNA, the security system of the chambers warned them to leave the area in a certain amount of time, or they would be teleported from the area. If the people tried to force their way in with various jutsu, the system automatically activated Instantaneous Counteraction Seals, which sealed off their elemental chakra for predetermined time periods, and deployed special barriers which restricted the person from entering the area again by aquiring a unique chakra signature from the person before sealing. These Chambers were so resistant to jutsu that not even the Ghost techniques of Hexosigakure could get through, making hiden techniques such as the Ghost Technique and the Phantom technique usless against the barrier. They even survived Niyyas Absolute Chakra Release unharmed. The North West Region The North West Region is the smallest region in the Land Of Plasma, but it extends from the center of Hexoshigakure outwards. It covers 1/15 of the Land of Plasma. This is where a mojority of the Helixians trained at, due to the various rock formations and the unique "Regenerative Ability" of the environment of the area. The Helixians took special interest in this area because of the regeneration rate of the plants and trees in the area, noting that even the rock formations regenerated from damage. The regeneration rate of the environment is noted to be 3x as fast as the regenerative abilities of the Wushazaki Clan of Hexoshigkure, which made it idea for training as it would simply regenerate back from as little as 5% its original mass. Even with its superior regenerative abilities, the Helixians respected and took great care in taking care of it. It's noted by Kana Korimachi as one of the only things that survived Niyyas Absolute Chakra Release. Culture The Helixians took pride in their culture of knowledge and wanting to understand the earth and the stars. They held celebrations for the Stars, the Earth, the Sun, and Moon, Life, and for other villages as well as them selves. Ninja Specialty Different clans and divisions of Hexosigakure specialized in certain fields, while still being trained in other fields just in case of emergencies. The Helixian Clan has 5 branches, and each branch specializes in a certain field. Korimachi Branch members specialize in Fuinjutsu, Kinutsu, and Space-Time Jutsu. Asannoo Branch members are specialize in Tracking and Sensory Techniques and Ninjutsu. Ohmaha Branch members specialize in Defensive Techniques, Supplementary Jutsu. Kishimora Branch members specialize in Taijutsu Techniques and Shurikinjutsu. Yoshifumi Branch members specialize in Offensive Techniques, and Genjutsu. More infomation coming soon. Shinobi Villages Hexoshiakure was the only known village that was located in the Land of Plasma. Years after its accidental demise, Ace Korimachi of Hexoshigakure founded Yoshigakure in its place, while trying to restore as much as possible to simulate Hexoshigakure. This also showed how much Ace valued his homeland. Clans The Clans of Hexoshigakure The Helixian Clan Number of Branches: 5 (Korimachi, Asannoo, Kishimara, Omaha, Yoshifumi) Status: Active Dojutsu/KG: Nōryokugan (Tri-Force, 能力) Variants: 7 (Saishu Nōryokugan, Saishono Nōryokugan, Shireikai Nōryokugan, Shorai Nōryokugan, Shiguma Nōryokugan, Shukaku Nōryokugan, Seishin Nōryokugan) Members: Kana Korimachi, Ace Korimachi, Saisha Korimachi, Niyya Korimachi, Kekkei Korimachi, Kiki Asannoo, Chad Omaha, Elite Yoshifumi, Leo kishimora. The Suzuki Clan Status: Active Kekkei Tota: Dust Release All Shinobi of the Suzuki Clan were extremely skilled in Dust Release Techniques, and during the 3 times of battle in all of Hexoshoigakures history, they quickly wiped out the defences of the attackers, leaving them open for massive attack from the Helixian Clan. The Lavitari Clan Status: Deceased Bloodline Limit: Busshitsu no kyūshū (Matter Absorption, 物質の吸収) During the 3 battles in Hexoshigakures history, members of the Lavitari clan acted as it's defence, able to absorb the attack of the enemy and create extremely durable defences with their Bloodline Limit. Their unique abilities made them the ultimate defence troops of their day. The Wushazaki Clan Status: Unknown Bloodline Limit: Haipā saisei (Hyper Regeneration, ハイパー再生) The Koramishi Clan Status: Deceased Dojutsu: Subetemigan (All Seeing Eye, すべての見) (Allows veiw of Movement Trails, Chakra System, X Ray Vision, Heat Vison, Chakra of Individuals, Veiw of Intended Target, Can somewhat see the opponents next move, Highly Advanced Vision) The Hyusay Clan Status: Deceased Dojutsu: Bunsekigan (Analytical Eye, 分析) (Allows highly detailed view of movements, and steps of techniques. Allows total 360 degree vision, allows view of inside of objects and people. Provides instant detailed explaination of a technique from first sight) The Radamasi Clan Status: Active Bloodline Limit: Fuanteina iden kōdo (Unstable Genetic Code, 不安定な遺伝コード) Due to their unstable DNA, members of this clan possess the ability to use advanced elements at random, and it always replace the current element/elements that they used before. If they are exposed to a particular element long enough, they will gain that element, replacing the last one they had in the process, while becoming immune to it as well. The Fukimasoishi Clan Status: Active Bloodline Limit: Hikō to fujō (Flight and Levitation, 飛行と浮上) Due to the unique stucture and density of their bones, this allowed the memebers of the Fukimasoishi Clan to levitate and fly. Despite their bones being hollow, the condensed calcium in their bones made them extremely strong. Space-Time Jutsu The Helixians were experts in the field of Space-Time Jutsu. They were so skilled in it's use that they created seperated dimensions that they used strictly for storage of knowledge. Shurikinjutsu They were extremely skilled at Shurikinjutsu, being able to utilize weapon scrolls like most ninja can utilize kunai and shurikin. Fuinjutsu The Helixians learned a majority of their sealing techniques from the Uzumaki Clan, and later on, advanced them to the point of being able to seal anything. They created seals that allowed them to manipulate things such as the Fundamental Forces (Strong Nuclear Force, Weak Nuclear Force, Electromagnatism, and Gravity). They applied the most complex and sophisticated seals into their villages Ultimate Dojutsu, the Noryokugan. The Noryokugan is also known as (and can be translated directly as) the Ability Eye, and for various reasons. It has the Ability of Matter Manipulation (Creation, Transformation, & Destruction of Matter), Analyical Observation (Observation, Recording and Analysis of objects seen with the eye), Object Teleportation (Teleportation of Objects From one place To another & Vice Versa), and other various skills. In its Ultimate Phase, the Noryokugan allows the user to Enter the memories and study/obtain knowlegde from the memories of everything and everyone in the dream. This includes going into the mind of a target, going into the memorie itself, and going into a memory within the mind of a person within that memory. This allows for infinite depth and detail of tecniques, skills, and inoformation. Due to the Noryokugan recording everything it sees as a memory, any seals or barriers placed on the mind of the target won't exist, as it can't exist in the past and the present simulatneously, allowing the user to access 100% of the knowledge of any individual within the memory of the viewed person. Since this ability gives the user potentially access to infinite knowledge, the Helixians placed special and unique seals on the eye itself, so it can record, process, store, organize, and recall any part of the knowledge at will. Infinite Capacity Seal - Extends the Capacity of the mind to an infinite amount, aloowing the Noryokugan to store infinite data. Mass Organization Seal - Allows the Noryokugan to mass organize the data/knowldge/imformation it recieves. It also allows the user to distinguish Truth form Lies, aiding in correct infomation perservation. Auto-Processing Seal - Allows the Noryokugan to automatically process the potentially massive amount of information it recieves, ading in information storage. Eternal Knowledge Seal - Allows the Noryokugan to store the infomation and data it recieves in the "Long-Term Memory," allowing the user to always remember whatever they learned. Indefinite Recall Seal - Allows the user to recall any part of any information they have obtain with flawless results. List of the Seals of Hexoshigakure Knowledge Seals Infinite Capacity Seal Mass Organization Seal Auto-Processing Seal Eternal Knowledge Seal Indefinite Recall Seal Chakra Seals Fire Chakra Seals Fire Chakra A0 Seal Fire Chakra B9 Seal Fire Chakra C8 Seal Fire Chakra D7 Seal Fire Chakra E6 Seal Fire Chakra F5 Seal Fire Chakra G4 Seal Fire Chakra H3 Seal Fire Chakra I2 Seal Instantaneous Counteraction Seals ICS: Fire Seal ICS: Earth Seal ICS: Water Seal ICS: Lightning Seal ICS: Wind Seal ICS: Primary Five Seal ICS: Advanced Nature Seal ICS: Universal Seal 35 Special Seals ICS: Bloodline Nullification ICS: Kekkei Genkai Nullification ICS:Dojutsu Nullification Kinjutsu The Helixians, mainly the Korimachi Branch of the Helixian Clan, specialized in Forbidden jutsu. They were so skilled at using them, that throughout the entire history of Hexoshigakure, only 3 conflicts directly involved them, as a testiment to how powerful their forbidden techniques were. They banned and sealed a majority of their Forbidden Techniques due to their destrcutive power. Ace Korimachi is one of the few memebers of Hexoshigakure to actively utilize some of the Forbidden Jutsu of Hexoshigakure in combet, making him a dealy foe. Kinjutsu of Hexoshigakure Summoning Creatures Kryonosis Kryonosis' Kinjutsu Particle Collision I Particle Collision II Particle Collision III Chaotic Atom Splitter Plasma Emission Fire Emission Water Emission Earth Emission Wind Emission Lightning Emission Jet Emission Amaterasu Emission Blazing Stream Blazing Inferno Wave Inferno Shock-wave Radiation Emission Poly-Dynamic Assault Poly-Dynamic Dual Murder Poly-Dynamic Triple Destruction Poly-Dynamic Quadruple Annihilation Space-Time Kinjutsu Dimensional Medium Transition Senjutsu Kinjutsu Amaterasu Blast - Hypersonic Annihilative Pulse Gamma Destruction Spiral Fire Release Kinjutsu Eternal Flaming Inferno Fire Spout Hyper-sonic Phoenix Flower Jet Release Kinjutsu Kiranix Other Kinjutsu Final Asorption Technology The shinobi of Hexoshigakure specialized in technology and its development. By studying the Stars, and the LAws of Physics, they learned how to use Natural Space-Time Techniques, which eventually lead them to the point of being able to manipulate the very fabric of Space-Time in any way they chose. Despite their various chambers of knowledge scattered throughout the world, they kept all of their accumulated knowledge in a seperate dimension. They called this place the "Dimension of Knowledge." It contains all of their knowledge, and secrets to achieving everything they've every achieved and created. This is one of the major reasons why the Helixians became as smart as they did, in the short amount of time they they schieved it in. They studied the Body and eventually developed the ability to literally override certain physical and mental limitations on the human body and mind. It's noted that they have an override phrase for every seal and nearly every technique created by them. They could utter a phrase to instantly access the Dimension of Knowledge, and obtain a scroll composed of light, which upon activation, could immediatly immobilize the opponent. They were masters of Fuinjutsu, Space-Time Jutsu (Natural and Unnatural), Ninjutsu, Matter Manipulation, and DNA Manipulation. They were very well aware of the full capabilities of their knowledge, so they kept over 99% of it to themselves, sealing and storing them away, and only shared 1% with the rest of the shinobi world.